Nya
Nya Nya is one of the major characters and protagonists in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is the younger sister of Kai, and Samurai X is her alter-ego. At one point, Sensei Wu was considering training her to be a full-fledged ninja, although this changed when she assumed the role of Samurai X instead. Nya's original boyfriend was Jay, but with Perfect Match Software, Nya is now dating Cole. Personality Although she was not trained as a Ninja in her early life, she is very capable of defending herself. She doesn't like the fact that so much focus is put on the Ninja, so she resolved to become a hero in her own way, which she did by becoming Samurai X. Sometimes she gets annoyed by Kai's protectiveness, but their bond as siblings is strong. Many episodes reveal she is highly intelligent, as she was able to create the Samurai armor and technology, and she was able to pinpoint the location of Serpentine tombs. At first it seemed that Nya was unaware of Jay's crush on her, although by Once Bitten, Twice Shy it is revealed she returns his feelings. Abilities and Weapons Nya is a competent fighter, wielding a Nin-Jo against the Skulkin when they attacked the blacksmith shop. She also develops a talent for engineering and operating machinery, building her Samurai X Gear and the Samurai Mech in her spare time without any of the others noticing and modifying the Ultra Sonic Raider to give it a flight mode. Nya also helped Dr. Julien construct the Fire Mech and the Earth Driller. She is a skilled pilot, being the de facto operator of the Destiny's Bounty and the Samurai Mech. After being corrupted by Dark Matter, Nya displays the ability to perform Spinjitzu, creating a crimson energy tornado that can knock the Ninja around. She wields a spiked flail and sharp throwing needles in combat and the evil suffusing her being made her completely ruthless as well as completely willing to destroy her former allies. It was later hinted by Garmadon that she could possess Elemental Powers due to being descended from an Elemental Master, and she later unlocked the Elemental Power of Water. Appearance Nya has short black hair fashioned in a bob cut, with red lipstick. She typically wears clothing in various shades of red. In the show, she wears a large golden bracelet with a red jewel on her left arm. In the Spinjitzu Spinners Game, she has a red bandanna tied around the lower half of her face. As Samurai X, she has a gunmetal samurai helmet, with a bucket handle piece on top in the place of horns and a red face mask. She also has gunmetal samurai shoulder pads with a red armor suit underneath. In the show, she wears a pair of goggles over her eyes and her bracelet on her right arm. Life She started out as a blacksmith, she quickly acquired engineering skills after joining the Ninja, and was able to help Jay in the technical side. Early Life During the pilot episodes, Nya is abducted by the Skulkin army during their attack on Four Weapons Blacksmith and used by Lord Garmadon as bait to lure her brother to the Fire Temple. She returns to the blacksmith while the Ninja journey to the underworld, and rejoice when they came home successful. First Season In the first season of the series, Nya moves in with the Ninja, though relocates with them to the Destiny's Bounty after the monastery was burned by the Serpentine. She eventually becomes tired of being excluded from the team and creates the identity of Samurai X to fight the snakes on her own. She grew so confident in this role that even when Sensei Wu considered training her to be a full-fledged ninja, she declined. Second Season In the second season, Nya continues to aid the Ninja, and even claims the victor of Pirates versus Ninja. She gets a temporary job at the Autobody Repair Shop where she upgraded the Ultra Sonic Raider. When the Ninja sail for the Island of Darkness, Nya accompanies them and while there, she designs the Fire Mech. However she is captured by the Stone Army and turned evil by Garmadon through the use of Dark Matter. After the defeat of the Overlord however, she is purified and happily watches the sunrise with the rest of the team. Third Season In the third season, Nya continues to plays as one of the Ninja's most valuable allies. However, when the Ninja and their students take their field trip to Borg Industries in New Ninjago City, she begins wondering who’s her required love—Cole or Jay. Throughout the season, she struggles between the two, however, ends the arguments when helping the Ninja. Fifth Season The fifth season sees Nya as the Water Ninja after many years as a secret from Wu. Hopeless in her efforts, she starts frustrated only to discover her fatal flaw being she gives too easily, therefore unlocking her own True Potential to defeat The Preeminent. Normal Nya and her brother Kai were raised by their father, who was a blacksmith in the town of Ignacia. Unbeknownst to her, she inherited her mothers control over the element of Water. When they were young, their father would tell them stories of the Dragons; mystical creatures that belonged to both the world of the living and of the dead. After he died, the siblings inherited his shop, Four Weapons and Kai continued his father's legacy while Nya managed the store itself. Ninja As her being a ninja, Nya is capable to protect herself from danger. In a mini-episode called Secrets of the Blacksmiths, she defeated Wyplash. Trivia * Her favorite color is blue. * She is severely allergic to perfume. * Nya briefly had a part time job at the Auto Body Shop. * It was seen that Nya's Spinjitzu Tornado is crimson (red), when her dark-matter infected state used it. * One early indicator of Nya's connection to Samurai X is found in the 9566 Samurai X set, with the minifigure having Nya's two minifigure faces. Likewise, an in-show indicator of Nya being Samurai X was her bracelet. * In the 2012 Ninjago.com description for Nya, she is wearing her Samurai X clothes. * Ironically, Jay seemed to hate the Samurai the most, even though he actually has a crush on Nya. He later accepts the truth calmly after he and Nya reveal their feelings for one another and he discovers her identity. * Nya inherited the power over the element of water from her mother. Featured Video Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:Major Characters